1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to respiratory therapy devices and, in particular, to a single patient use bypass for allowing a patient to receive aerosol delivery of medication by selectively bypassing a heat and moisture exchanger, an HME, positioned in a ventilator circuit without removing the HME from the ventilating circuit.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a humidifying filter bypass which permits the introduction of medication from a metered dose inhaler (MDI) or nebulizer into a ventilator circuit containing an HME without necessitating the removal of the HME from the circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known to those in the respiratory care field, HME""s are humidifying filters which are frequently used in medical procedures, for example in ventilator circuits such as when intubating patients, to prevent deterioration of respiratory functions. These devices capture heat and moisture on expiration, and return it to the patient on inspiration. In certain of such usages it is also necessary to administer medication to the patient in the form of a mist or fine spray which is inhaled by the patient.
To this end it is preferable that the medication be administered to the patient without passing through the HME for more effective administration. Accordingly, heretofore the procedure has been to physically remove the HME from the respiratory circuit during the administration of the medication, and then to re-install the HME into the circuit after the medication has been administered. While such a procedure is effective in the administration of the medication, the procedure is time consuming and can result in the introduction of undesired contaminants into the respiratory circuit as a result of the removal and reinstallation of the HME whenever the patient is required to be medicated. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial and much more efficient if such medication could be administered to the patient without necessitating that the HME first be removed from the circuit and then re-installed after administration.
The present invention provides such a device through the use of a manually actuated bypass valve which is coupled into a respiratory air circuit, preferably upstream of the HME, to permit inspiratory air to be selectively passed through the HME, or to bypass the HME, depending upon the treatment desired by the healthcare provider. In this manner medication from an MDI or nebulizer can be conveniently administered to a patient through the circuit without the removal and reinsertion of the HME into the circuit, or the HME can continue to function uninterrupted.
It is an object of this invention to improve the delivery of aerosol medications in respiratory care circuits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a single patient use HME bypass for a ventilator circuit.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a manually actuable bypass valve for a ventilator circuit to selectively direct inspiratory air through an HME or to bypass the HME as desired.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a single patient use HME bypass to selectively couple an HME into a ventilator circuit or to selectively bypass the HME when administering aerosol medication.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided an HME bypass for use in respiratory therapy for selectively passing air through the HME or selectively bypassing the HME as determined by the healthcare provider.